


Drunk Night

by BlakeWolf



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hey, druck message, drunk, drunk story, i'm drunk, violetine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWolf/pseuds/BlakeWolf
Summary: drunk again, since no birthday drink on 12th of h=june, bad day for my births=day if you know Orlando... bad.





	Drunk Night

O no drink on birthday but here I am fuckers.

 

(Violet’s Pov)

Hello, my name is Violet Aldon, I am nineteen and I am drunk as all hell. I am in love with a woman by the Nme of Clementine Everett and I am about to text her.

Violet: hello

Clem: hey vi, you ok?

Violet: no I got in my dads alcohol Cbnit”

Clem: what?

Violet: drinking booze man, that’s all I dooooo!

“Clem/; do I need to get you?

Violet: MAAAAAAAASAYBE?

Clem: Ok I will get you

Violet: no I’m good, trus me I fine.

Clem: No I will get you

Violet: NOOOOOO I’N FINE. CAN WE TALK?

Clem: I can get you and we can talk

Violet: nooo we can talk this way. We can facetime?

ClemL: sure

Violet: OK.

Clem: ok.

I waited for her call my finegers not able to grip the phine as it droped a few times on my face as she called me.

“Hey.” I heard as I looked to her.

“Heeeeeey!” I say as I look to her, she was a beauty.

“Why thsnk you.” She said and I looked to her.

“Did I say that out loud?” I asked and she nods.

“I didn’t mean too, I mean you are pretty, sexy even so.’; I mumbled as I looked at her.

“thank you.”

“I want to kiss you, I mean a lot of people would, you’re smexy,: I mubled as UI lloked fo her.

“I am?” She asked abd I nodded.

“Oh yea, sexy, cute, adotanle, the whole package.” I say.

“Thank you and you are to.”

“I can walk straight, I know I can.”

“You sure?” she asked and I nodded as I dropped my phone and walked as best as I could.

“SEE” I say and I look to the screen as she nods.

“YEP, I CAN SEE.” She says and I nod.

“Good cause I’m sober,: I TELL HER AND SHE NODS.

“Sure you are.”

“I am… don’t tell louis, he’ll laugh.” I said.

“I wont.”

“Good… and don’t tell him I TOLD YOU I LOVE YOU, I KNOW YOU’RE DATING>” I said.

“We aren’t”

“You sure?” I asked.

“Yes I am sure.” I hear her say as I wobble a bit.

“Are you really sure?” I asked.

“I’m really sure.”

“Oh, ok… do you wanna go out with me?” I asked and she looked to me.

“Aren’t you with Minnie?” she asked.

“DFuck her, I like you.” I said.

“But Minnie.”

\”But you./”I said.

“Vi.”

“Clem.” I said and looked at her.

“Clem I like you, like you a lot.” I SAID AND LOOKED TO HER.

“i KNOW.” She said aans I nodded.

“I love  you.” I mumbled.”

“I know, I love you too.”

I love you so much yhough.

“ I SAID AS I LOOKED AT HER IN THE CAMERA OF THE PHONE.

“I know.”

“O wan to marry you.” I said t oher.”

“We are to young.”

“No we aint, people at eighteen.” I SAID.

“But still.”

“Sorry… we can marry after college’” I asked.

“Maybe.” She said ans I NOD.

“Yea, after college, I’ll remember this, trust me I will.” I said.

“What will happen at the wedding?” she asked.

“Hmmm. We get married, floweres, clementine…. You my last name?” I asked.

“Can I still keep everret?”

“Of course, that man… lee done so much.” I said and she looked at me and I nodded.

“Keep his name, but add mine.”aid.

“Is louis allowed?”

“Yea, best man… girl? Man girl?” I asked and she giggled.

“Ok, he can come who else?”

“Carley? Lee, AJ, You, Me. Louis. Brody, um… others.” I said and she nods.

“Marry me?” I asked.

“After college.”

“Right, ok got chaa.”

“After college.” She says again and I nod.

“got it.” I said and closed my eyes a bit as I lowered the phone.

“You tired?” she asked .

“Yea.”

“WANT ME TO GO?”

“No.”

“Want me to stay?”

“Yea.”

“Ok.” She said and I heard her hum.

“I’m gonna sleep if you humm… I like you in you’re baseball outfit, you look soooo fucking gooooooooooood.” I said and L0oke at her.

“I do?” asked.

“Yea….. sorry I’m drunk.”

“It’s ok.” She said and I took a deep breath.

“Naaaah It’s bad.”

“No it’s fine you are home right?” she asked.

“Yea.”

“So you are fine.”

“Ok.” I said and closed my eyes a bit. I have no idea how long I was asleep all I know is that I woke up to the sound of birds chirping gently T TRHE WINDOW AS I SLOWLY OPENED THE EYES.

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS? FUCK DRUNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, FUCKKKKKKKKK! SOBER ME WILL BE MAD!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.…………………….


End file.
